


Spacewalk - G-man/Self-Insert Fiction

by lechechu



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Outer Space, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Stars, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechechu/pseuds/lechechu
Summary: The government man takes you on a journey that is much needed.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Spacewalk - G-man/Self-Insert Fiction

You couldn’t tell if it was the 5th or 4th time you cried that day.

Everything was just… going  _ wrong _ . The little things seemed like gigantic canyons of problems, and you were a climber on their last legs. The rope was getting frayed; it was only a matter of time before those emotions would succumb to the chasm below. You sat on your bed, hardly taking the chance to turn on the light, your mind descending into the darkness within the room. Cuddling yourself, disassociating yourself, distancing in the least - in hopes to spare your eyes the onslaught of tears that occurred earlier. Reddened, sore from the constant rubbing.

As you stared to the corner of the room, you could have sworn you saw stars dancing about; perhaps your equilibrium was knocked senseless from the stress of the day. However, those stars ceased to disappear, no matter how many times your sore eyes blinked - and soon the stars began to stare back at you.

“ **_Why the long face?_ ** ” 

A breathy voice drew out softly, no ill intent involved. At first, you were taken aback by the voice within your very mind, telepathically simple and undemanding. That voice, you had recognized before; however, it seemed the person who occupied it - didn’t want to completely show itself just yet. They remained in that arrangement of stars, drifting in and out of existence - almost to be compared to spectacles of dust rather than a cosmic array.

“... Today is… not a good day. Hasn’t been… for a while.”

“ **_Are you alive?_ ** ”

“... Yes? Physically.”

“ **_Then it is a_ ** **_day_ ** **_. Not a good one, not a bad one._ ** ” 

“Optimistic, coming from you. Do you… do you have bad days, too?”

“ **_Everyone has bad days. Some have it worse than others, but that doesn’t mean the… lesser, aren’t appreciated._ ** ” Soon, a pair of blue stars drifted close to one another, to produce eyes before a shadow figure formed around them, drifting out from the corner of your room. Dressed in a freshly pressed and laundered navy-blue suit, the man’s facial expression was hardly sinister, or mocking.

Neutral - what he should have been.

“I just don’t like to bother people. Why should they know my problems when they have problems of their own…?”

“ **_Communication is a work of virtue. How can one expect to help the other, if they don’t open their mouth?_ ** ” Lightly walking about the room, the government man looked at the various details on the walls, the swirl or stripes of paint that was applied either recently or decades ago. Lightly touching his fingers together, the pale man then turned his head towards you.

“ **_Understanding your limit is necessary. Being whisked away from your… reality, can offer a fighting chance to those who need it. Of course, I can offer you plenty of explanations on how to be whisked away. However, I can only offer you… one, in this dark interval_ ** **.** ” The government man slowly faded his words into a breath, approaching your bed to hold out his hand to you. You drew a soft intake of air, exhaling the hot breath that was shown in the cold environment. What this man was, you didn’t know. And what you didn’t know is what he intended to offer you.

His hand was still presented; soft, not forcefully beckoning - the choice was all yours. Could this have been a dream? Perhaps. All you know is that the man before you was waiting for an answer. You took his hand, feeling the pulling sensation in your gut as you dispersed from your room. Your memories flooded past your vision, elongated stars drifting through that time-space around you. It wasn’t until the environment changed once more - as the stars that coagulated in the corner of your room were vast and diverse in the universe around you. 

There was no problem with breathing - a simulation you believed, yet the heat radiating off of the stars were signifying that this was above all hardly a dream. It didn’t singe you, more like welcomed you like a hot shower after a long day, or a warm meal on a cold day. Your eyes gazed over the cosmic array before taking aim at the man whose back was turned to you - hands delicately folded behind as well. He too gazed at the stars, watching comets and their icy trail, or planets spinning their days to complete.

“Is this real?”

“ **_Much like your feelings._ ** ” That shook you to the very core, watching the man slowly turn to gaze back at you - stars forming an outline around his body before subsequently arranging into the same shape of his face, features and all. They moved when he did - almost a projection of some cosmic kind. 

“... Why are you doing this?”

“ **_While I am enigmatic as most say, I believe it’s best to state that… surprising others, hm… is a way to ensure I have their best interests at thought. Help was needed, I offer in the best way I know how._ ** ” Slowly approaching up to you, the bureaucratic man then illuminated his eyes to a soft blue, as stars gathered between the both of you, arranging into the galaxy you occupied, even if it was a speck in comparison.

“ **_Stop damaging what you have created;_ ** **_yourself_ ** **_. The world falls apart when you do._ ** ”

“And you?”

“ **_None can destroy iron, yet its own rust can. I am merely the same as you in terms of… mindset. What you consider as_ ** **_not a good day_ ** **_, is often meant to happen. You can pick yourself up and dust off the remnants, however staying in the dirt leads to more unexpected… or expected, problems. I would not want that for you. Can you not want that for me?_ ** ” The government man folded his hands behind his back once more, gazing to you with deep blue eyes as the glowing had dissipated. You took a moment to collect yourself, gazing around at the stars that drifted at slowest pace. 

“I feel… I feel alone.”

“ **_Then I am here._ ** ”

“I feel… upset.”

“ **_Then I am distressed with you._ ** ”

“I need… I need help.”

“ **_Then I can offer you solutions to it._ ** ” The government man lightly touched your shoulder - a touch that seemed more ghostly rather than a dense form of matter. You felt tears well up in your eyes, threatening to spill over - possibly they did but gone unnoticed, as the cryptic bureaucrat slowly drew you into an embrace, a hand resting on top of your head with the same gentle fondness. 

“ ** _Remember who you are._** **_Yourself._** ” 

Opening your eyes, the touch of the government man was no longer there, instead you laid on your bed, staring up at the ceiling of the dark room you occupied. However, while darkness clouded much of what remained, the ceiling above you was full of stars, arranged beautifully in colors unseen to mankind. 

Arranged into the name you had claimed for yourself.


End file.
